Daese
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Isle of Balduran (north): Wandering Eye (4th level) (AR1504 – 471.364) |relatives = Karoug (companion)Karoug's dialogue – Response 4: "You and your bitch die now!" |friends = Karoug's flock |enemies = The Gan clan |other relationships = |quests = |level = 10 |hit_points = 40 |strength = 17 |dexterity = 18 |constitution = 18 |intelligence = 18 |wisdom = 18 |charisma = 4 |total_scores = 93 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 20 |morale = 20 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 20 |s_v_wand = 20 |s_v_polymorph = 20 |breath = 20 |s_v_spell = 20 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = Horror |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |ai_scripts = |items = IMMUNE1.itm: immune to normal weapons |ai_scripts = SHOUT.bcs (class) DAESE.bcs (race) |xp_value = 3000 |gold = 0 |items = Knave's Robe |reputation_kill = |voice_actor = |creature_code = DAESE.cre }} |allegiance = Enemy |movement_speed = |level = 7 |hit_points = 55 |strength = 18 |dexterity = 18 |constitution = 18 |intelligence = 17 |wisdom = 10 |charisma = 12 |total_scores = 93 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 2 |thac0 = 6 |morale = 20 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 20 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 1 |effective_ac = 1 |s_v_death = 10 |s_v_wand = 11 |s_v_polymorph = 10 |breath = 11 |s_v_spell = 12 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = 50 |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |ai_scripts = |items = Skull: magical 1d12 slashing weapon IMMUNE1.itm: immune to normal weapons |ai_scripts = WTASIGHT.bcs (class) |xp_value = 1700 |gold = 0 |items = |reputation_kill = |voice_actor = |creature_code = DAESEWLF.cre }} Daese is the companion of Karoug in Tales of the Sword Coast. She is with him in his lair on the fourth level of Balduran's ship, the Wandering Eye, on the northern part of the Isle of Balduran. Involvement When things between Karoug and Gorion's Ward escalate, the female Necromancer will cast Horror and then turn into her true form, a wolfwere. Gameplay *Daese's race script only contains the call for her Horror spell and the turning into wolfwere form. *After having shapeshifted, she looses her mage specialization as a necromancer and now has no kit assigned. *As the initial meeting with Karoug can be concluded peacefully, it would be possible to backstab Daese and in this way remove her from the inevitable later fight with Karoug's flock of wolfweres. A magical weapon has to be used for this to work. **This not only prevents the risk of getting fear, but is also easier to accomplish due to a lower AC and less HPs and also nets more XP. Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast, Daese's gender is unknown as long as she remains in her human form; she appears, however, as a female mage. She turns into a male after having shapeshifted. Both is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. * Though shapeshifting into a wolfwere, she is entitled "Werewolf" in the original game, which is also fixed in the Enhanced Edition. References Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Females Category:Bugs Category:New enemies in BG: TotSC